


The fire it ignites

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jace Wayland has a fang kink, Jace gets Distracted, M/M, Sharing Clothes, the couple that demon hunts together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: A bit of a clothing mix up, and Jace gets distracted during a strategy meeting.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	The fire it ignites

Jace couldn’t concentrate on Alec for the life of him.

He really should be paying attention; this was a big mission, weeks in the making, and everyone was eager to finally take this demon down. Jace himself had put in hours of tracking and questioning just to figure out where its lair was, and it was finally time. Alec got a squad together and they were all gathered around the holograph of the lair, planning the infiltration.

But Simon was wearing Jace’s shirt.

It shouldn’t be as big of a deal as it was. They overslept this morning, or, well, they woke up early but got too distracted with each other and lost track of time. When Alec called Jace they were still nowhere close to dressed, and, fearing Alec’s wrath if they were late, sent themselves into a scramble to get into clothes and out the door.

It was an honest mistake; their clothes were lying everywhere from the previous nights, uhm, activities, and they really were in a rush, so it really wasn’t a big deal that Simon threw his shirt on in his hurry.

Maybe it was the fact that it was Jace’s shirt; Jace, who’s only clothing preferences were dark and tight. Simon’s usual wardrobe was the exact opposite: colorful and loose. Whenever he did wear something darker it was usually off-set by a jacket or colorful jeans.

So seeing him here, arms crossed and paying attention for once, Jace was having trouble tearing his eyes away from Simon’s biceps outline through Jace’s black tee. It was completely unfair that Simon looked better in his shirt than he did.

Simon looked over suddenly, catching Jace’s stare before he managed to look away. He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows when he saw Jace staring at his arms. He put his arms down re-crossed them, a seemingly innocent gesture, and Jace was not ashamed to admit he was watching very closely when Simon flexed his arms.

He glared at Simon, trying to focus back on Alec. Simon wasn’t letting up, it seemed, moving one hand up to his face to chew on his thumb. He kept eye contact with Jace, moving his thumb away just enough to flash one of his fangs, scraping the pad of his thumb.

Jace cursed, a spark of heat going down his stomach. He should have never told Simon about his interest in Simon’s fangs; he uses nearly every opportunity to tease him about it. Jace couldn’t tears his eyes away from the glinting point, images coming to his mind about just what exactly he wanted Simon to do with those-

“Simon! Jace!” Alec barked. Jace wrenched his eyes away from Simon’s teeth to see Alec, and the entire squad staring at the two of them. Jace felt heat rush to his cheeks as Clary snickered, clearly catching on to what was happening between them.

“Pay attention, or you're off the mission.” Alec said, rolling his eyes at the two of them. The shadowhunters around them laughed, a rare moment of humor in a dark situation.

As the room quieted down, Jace chanced one more look at Simon. Locking eyes with him, Simon grinned, all teeth and sharp edges, before delicately running his tongue over the points of his fangs.

Maybe they could sit this one out.


End file.
